


Straight Flush

by misura



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sighed. "Look, we're going to walk into a casino, all right? You can't walk into a casino carrying a sword. Or, well, you can, but not if it <i>looks</i> like a sword." (secret agent!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Flush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



"And you're sure this works?" Sigurd asked, looking at his sword with a considerable amount of doubt.

Loki sighed. "Look, we're going to walk into a casino, all right? You can't walk into a casino carrying a sword. Or, well, you can, but not if it _looks_ like a sword."

Sigurd scowled and looked at Verity, who shrugged. "Still looks like a sword to me. Sorry."

"To anyone else, it will just look like you're carrying a gun," Loki said. "Concealed, naturally."

Sigurd rolled his eyes. "Once we're inside, I suppose I assume you expect me to order a vodka-martini, stirred, not shaken? And maybe make a few quips at people who try to kill us?"

Loki shrugged. "Hey, if that's the story, that's the story. Why make things harder by bringing swords into it, when we can keep it easy by just acting like we're on Her Majesty's secret service? Which, I might point out, we are. Just not the British one."

"Huh." Sigurd's expression turned thoughtful. "And I suppose that at the end of the story, we'll end up naked in bed together."

"Possibly a bit before the end," Loki admitted.

"Assuming you can figure out a way to get this dress off of me in one piece," Verity said. Loki gave her a slightly reproachful look. "What? It was expensive."

"I swear to you, my fair Verity, that I will deposit your dress on the floor of my bedroom with the utmost care," Sigurd said solemnly. "Now tell me, was that anything less than the truth?"

"Can we maybe go and rob a casino now?" Verity asked Loki. "Or, excuse me, retrieve a microchip?"

"I believe I'll refer to it as saving the world," Loki said. "That's got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"


End file.
